The White Wolf
by AlbinoSheep3
Summary: As planned, one of the guys looks in my direction. Once we made eye contact, he nearly tripped, before his buddies caught him. His friends spot me across the way and start making their way to my table. They pulled out the chair opposite of me and shove the guy in it. One of his friends smacked him upside the head. "Hi," he said. "My name is Embry. I think I'm in love with you
1. Love You Too, Stranger

**Hi everyone :D So this idea just came to me and I decided to finally start it. If you have any questions about anything that was confusing, please PM me :) Just want to compliment? Leave a review :D thank you in advance to all who read (: -Sheep**

"Guess who?" Dawn asks as she throws her hands over my eyes. Usually, I would make an excited guess about a celebrity that she hates and make her playfully roll her eyes at me, but not today. Today I sigh angrily and duck from under her hands and continue walking to my locker.

"Good morning, Mama Goth." I say without looking back at her. On a normal day she would look down at her clothes which aren't _all_ black but close enough, and she'd play along and reply with "Wassup, Albino." and I would inspect my super white skin and blonde hair and smile. But not today.

"Kayla wha-" she starts, until I cut her off by glaring at her. I hate my name and she knows it. The only exceptions are teachers and parents. _Gag. Kayla... _Any other day she would have said my nickname but of course today she screws up. Normally I would shrug it off and count it as a mistake but today I swear she did it on purpose. She raises her hands in surender.

"Right, sorry. _Kasey_, what's the matter?"

So you're probably wondering. How do you get _Kasey _from _Kayla_? Well if you knew me well enough, like _really_ well enough, to know my middle name is Christine then it's pretty easy to guess how I got Kasey. It's my initials: K.C.

Not wanting to talk about it, I wave her off.

"Nothing, nothing." I mumble, dragging my feet across the concrete tiles as I reach my faded blue locker with the peeling paint revealing the old yellow layer beneath it. She arches her eyebrows until they almost disappear into her bangs,obviously not believing me. That's the thing about best friends, they know everything about you: the way you walk, the way you talk, when you're happy and when you're just faking it. They have a road map of your entire life and all your darkest secrets and can read your face like a book. And vice versa. Whatever she can read on me, I can read on her.

I ignore her look and start turning the lock. Crap, what's my passcode again? Is it 30-24-7 or 7-30-24? Weekends: making you remember what the numbers are but to forget what order they're in.

"Fine." she says, still studying me with her raised eyebrows. "If you won't ttell me, then I might as well ask Max."

I bang my locker at the mention of his name, hoping she'll take it as the fact that I can't get it open. Her eyes dart between me and my locker, understanding forming in her eyes as she furrows her brows. I hold my breath knowing she's seconds away from finding out why I'm so off today. She puts her hands on her hip and says:

"Kasey, it's 24-7-30."

(another great thing about friends: they keep a mental record of your locker combination)

I sigh in relief and mumble something of a thanks, knowing that I can keep her from the "drama"for a little while longer.

"Well anyway," she continues, inspecting her nails. "Like I said, if you won't tell me. I'll just have to ask Max. Maybe he'll have some sort of idea." She looks at me, taunting me, practically begging me to tell her what my problem is.

"And speak of the Devil," she smiles, looking down the hall behind her which I can't see (because it's blocked by my locker door). She looks back at me, beaming. "Here he comes now." She walks off, the steady click-clacking of her three inch pumps echoing off the walls as she makes her way to Max and his usual gaggle of boy buddies. I bang my head against my locker door and take a sharp intake of breath as I peek at her and Max. She points in my general direction over her shoulder and shrugs in a girly what-the-hell? Kinda way. Max follows her point, his eyes meeting mine for a second until he throws his head back and laughs. He looks back at Dawn and shakes his head no, then turns his back on her to continue his conversation with his dudes.

She walks slowly back to me, confusion plastered on her face.

"Kasey, you didn't."

"I didn't" I reply warily as her face turns to shock. She plants a hand on her hip.

"You mean to tell me that he dump-"

"Yup."

"Yesterday at the-"

"_Yessss_, Dawn. _He _did it. So can we _please_ stop talking about it?"

She looks at me with wide eyes and she starts fidgeting. She looks as if she wants to say something but she keeps it in. I go back to my locker and start fishing through my textbooks to find my math book. From the corner of my eye I can see her still fidgeting. I had asked her to stop talking about it but it was obvious that the information I had given her wasn't enough.

"What did you do?!" she blurts, unable to keep it in any longer. I spin on my heel to face her, my anger rising fast.

"I didn't _do_ anything!" I yell pointing to myself. "_He_ did it Dawn, remember? _He_ asked me out, _He_ took me on dates and _He_ dumped me. _I _didn't do anything but be myself."

There was a long silence between us as she tried to gather this all in her head. Finally she spoke, small and slow.

"So... what happened then...?"

I sigh. From the look on her face, she was very confused. I could almost hear her thoughts: If Max asked out Kasey, why would he suddenly break up with her? I finally find my math book and close my locker with a gentle slam.

"I don't know, Dawn... Yesterday he said... that he has a certain knack for brunettes now or something."

She looks down the hallway where Max was standing five minutes ago, gone now, and purses her lips in a sad way. I can't help but noticing her hair. Her rather _brunette_ hair. I've always known that Dawn has had a crush on Max. Even longer than I did. I always thought he was going to go for her but surprise, surprise he had gone for the blondie.

"Dawn," I say softly placing my free hand on her shoulder. "Go getim tiger." she laughs.

"But what if he'd just break it off like he did with you?"

"Nah, I doubt it. He's got a _thing_ for you, didn't you hear? You've got a free ticket."

Her face lights up.

"You really wouldn't mind?"

"I never really liked him."

She smiles wide and gathers me into a hug just as the bell rings.

Before I turned around to go to my classes, I had last seen her with that smile still stuck on her face.

* * *

Well, math was as boring as ever. Just a bunch of numbers, letters, equations, blah, blah, blah. Finding X is only important if you're a pirate. I don't know Y either. Some guys actually fell asleep, detention then welcoming them with a warm hug.

After math was history, a subject that I seriously don't get. I mean, those textbooks are going to get bigger and bigger and in 100 years some kid will have to write it all down on a flash card. All of it. A subject I can proudly say I'm failing.

After history came science which I can say I enjoyed for once. I named my frog Max and happily started dissecting.

Following science was art, one of my favorite subjects. Our goal for this week was to recreate a famous painting. I chose Van Gogh's Starry Night. The simple swirls and dashes took my mind off of everything. Especially yesterday at the movie theater when Max decided to up and dump me.

_We burst through the door, laughing and recalling highlights from the movie. We stumble our way to his car, careful to avoid potholes and puddles from last night's storm. Just before I grab the handle, he pulls me aside and leans in, his warm breath hitting my cheek. I close my eyes._

_ "Kasey," he sighs in my ear, sending chills up my spine. "I'm breaking up with you." _

_ My eyes fly open as he retreats and stands some feet away from me._

_ "What?" I croak. He smiles._

_ "Yeah, well, I've decided to move on. I mean, you are gorgeous and everything, but I just seem to like other girls now."_

_ "Girls like what?" I whisper, hardly believing that this is happening. _

_ "Oh I dunno," he says, a glint in his eyes as he looks past me down the street and traffic from the main road. "Brunettes I think."_

_ I press my lips together to keep myself from making some stupid reply._

_ "Well anyway," he says clapping his hands together. "It was great knowing you, Kasey, I hope you enjoyed the movie. I guess I'll be seeing you around." and with that he climbs into his shiny red car and drives away, leaving me without a ride._

I don't really remember what happened after that. I know I called a taxi though. The ride home was numb and lifeless in a what-the-hell-just-happened-half-an-hour-ago kind of way. I was crushed, but in a way I felt free, like nothing was holding me down anymore and I could go anywhere or do anything I wanted to do. And really, now that I think about it, Max was just a three month waste of my life that I will never get back.

The bell rang, making me jump a little. I hurriedly packed my apron and paint and rushed out of the room, immediately making my way to the parking lot. Juniors and Seniors can go off campus to have lunch, and there is no way I'm passing that up. So I hop in my car, (A sexy grey Nissan) and make my way to the mall, the place I've been having lunch since the beginning of the school year.

* * *

I plop on one of the hard plastic chairs and unwrap my subway sandwich. The mall was pretty empty today and only me and a handful of others were in the food court. I'm just about to take a bite when a bunch of cute (okay, no, I lied, make that HOT) guys walk in, all shirtless and all with the same peculiar tattoo on their arms. I sit up a little straighter and make myself as noticeable as possible (hopefully in a good way that doesn't make me look like some attention starved girl). At first I feel guilty but I remind myself I'm single and I smile and sit a little straighter.

As planned, one of the guys looks in my direction. Once we made eye contact, he nearly tripped, before his buddies caught him. The one guy that was looking over here was gaping at me. Umm..._ awk_-ward. His hottie friends spot me across the way and start making their way to my table, practically dragging the gaping guy. I busy myself with taking a bite of my sandwich.

They pulled out the chair opposite of me and shove the staring guy in it. He was looking directly in my eyes, his lips moving but no words coming out. One of his friends smacked him upside the head.

"Quill, don't-" one of them started at the one who smacked him, but he was cut off by the gaping one, who now seemed sane enough to actually talk to me.

"Hi," he said. "My name is Embry. I think I'm in love with you."


	2. A Helluva Lotta IceCream

**Yeay! Chapter two :D It's kinda short, but hey, its chapter two :'D next chapter will hopefully be longer (: Any questions? Ask away! Just want to compliment me? review! if you have any story ideas, all are accepted and considered, so please PM me if you have any suggestions for the story. Thank You all -Sheep**

I have to say, his buddies are totally _un_-awkward like Embry is. I mean, he seems really nice (when he actually talks) but just that one moment when he admitted his love for me, I put 'socially awkward' next to his name. There was Quill (the one who smacked Embry upside the head): The outgoing one. And there was Jacob: He's kinda like their big brother or something (yet, they _aren't_ brothers) he keeps them in line and *cough* appropriate in front of me. Then there was Paul: the guy with a scowl placed permanently on his face. And the last buddy was Seth: the youngest and the one most easily to get along with.

"So, what's your favorite animal?" Quill once asked. I smiled.

"A wolf obviously." I point to my wolf charm bracelet and my dark grey wolf hoodie. I noted that everyone's eyes got a little bit bigger. Surprise? Shock? All I know is, it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Yeah?" Quill asked, slightly nodding his head. "Well let's have a contest, shall we? You make your best wolf growl, and we'll do ours. Loser buys ice cream for all."

I laugh.

"You're on!"

I clear my throat multiple times for effect. I smirk and look around at the waiting boys. Then I narrow my eyes and growl directly at Quill. All the guy's throw their head back in laughter, except Embry, who just looks don and smiles, his hair falling in front of his eyes in a way that's actually... Cute

"You're good," chuckles Seth.

"But you're no match for us." Jacob adds, smiling.

"There's only one way to determine that," I say crossing my arms. "Quill, you're up."

Quill smiles and looks around at his buddies, then he looks at me, still beaming. Out of nowhere, a deep rumbling sound came. I look around, wondering where it's coming from and then, with a startling realization, I find that it's coming from Quill. I'm just about to ask him how he does it, when he's joined by Seth. Soon joined by Jacob, then Paul. And last but not least, they're joined by a quiet growling from Embry. Even when it ends, I'm at a loss for words.

"How-?" I look around at them, all of them smiling at me. I don't think there's any possible way to finish that sentence. How did you do that? How is it so good? How, just how...?

"I guess... I guess I lost then." I say finally.

Quill's hand shoots in the air.

"I want chocolate."

* * *

I found out another thing about the boys, other than the fact that they are amazingly good at wolf growls, and are totally sexy without shirts on, is that they eat _a lot_. Seriously, Quill got at least four scoops and then he wanted more. 40 dollars gone in just two minutes. We all settled back down at our overcrowded two people table and asked questions and told stories. One question I kept asking, how did you do the wolf growl? But they would just look away and say they'll tell me one day.

One day.

"So... How old are you?" Seth asked.

"Sixteen." I replied. "You?"

"Fifteen." he nods, taking another lick from his (three scoop) strawberry ice cream.

"Sixteen," Embry repeated. "You're a Junior? What school do you go to?"

"I go to- wait." I check the time on my iPod (wolf wallpaper), and see that lunch ended twenty minutes ago! I jump up from my chair. "I gotta go. I'm late for fifth period." I hurriedly grabbed my backpack, took one last lick from my (single scoop) vanilla ice cream before holding it out for one of the boys to take it. I watch as they all point to Embry.

"Embry," I say softly "Do you want it?" I wiggle the ice cream under his nose. He smiles at me and takes a lick. I smile back as he takes it out of my hands. _So you love me, huh?_

"Does anyone have a piece of paper?" I ask to the group.

"I think I do," Quill says, as he starts digging around in his cargo shorts, pulling out a sheet of paper that has a drawing on it of a big brown wolf and a little girl. _To Qwill, _it said.

"You're a dad?" I blurt, surprised that any of these guys could be _fathers_. He chuckles.

"No, this is from Claire. She's my imp-... uh... Cousin."

I think... He just called his cousin an imp...

He refolded the paper and put it back in his pocket.

"Sorry," he says, "I guess I don't have any paper after all."

I quickly rummage through my backpack to find a sticky note and a pen.

"Embry, here." I say, giving him the note with my info on it (complete with a few hearts) "It's my number. Call me sometime."

He smiles at me, nodding his thanks as his friends around him elbowed each other in the guts, some thing that guys do to show that they won a bet. Whatever bet that was. After that, they all wave their goodbyes, leaving me and Embry still at the table.

"Kayla," he says softly, "I umm... Can I drive you to your school tomorrow? You know, to make up for the ice cream."

I smile at him.

"Only if you promise to teach me how you growl like that."

He smirks, nodding.

"One day."

_And one day it shall be._

As I hop in my car and drive away, the one thing that I remember most about Embry, is that he called me by my name.

And I actually liked it.

* * *

Overall, I got to PE thirty two minutes late, earning myself a detention after school. But that doesn't matter. The only thing I could think about was Embry could make my name sound so... so... perfect. Like my name belonged to someone special.

All I could think about was how much I hate Monday's, and then how I suddenly liked them, of course thanks to Embry. Call me crazy, but now that I think about it, Embry was the cutest of the group. I changed his definition from 'socially awkward' to 'the cutie, shy guy'. that's when I found out something about myself. I had a crush on Embry.

A really big one.

And all I could think about was what I'm going to wear tomorrow, what I'm going to say to him.

Or if he'll even call.

All I could think about was Embry, Embry, Embry.

And, oh yeah, Dawn got a new boyfriend.

His name is Max.


	3. Drag Queen

**Chapter three :D as promised, it's longer than chapter two x) whew it came fast didn't it? Hope you all like it :D Like usual, if you have any questions, ask away! Just want to leave a nice comment? Reviews would be perfect. Any story ideas at all? all are accepted and considered, so PM me if you have an idea (: Thank You to all who read! -Sheep**

As soon as the doorbell rang, I knew it was him. I made a last minute decision and pulled out the pony tail my hair was currently in, letting it fall down my back in lush blonde waves.  
Then I rush down the stairs, and open the door to find a smiling Embry. I laughed.  
"Embry, I think you forgot something!"  
He looks around wildly, eyes wide in alarm, wondering what he could probably be missing.  
"A shirt!"  
I double over and laugh a little harder. He looks down at his bare bronze chest, a chest so perfect, it takes all I can to not stare at it. Sometimes I think he doesn't wear a shirt on purpose. In the two weeks that I've now known him, every time we meet up, he is shirtless. He calls every night, drives me to school every other day, and we meet up once or twice a week and walk around the mall, or go to a cheap restaurant to which he can satisfy his hungry tummy. No shirt. Unless I ask him to put one on.  
Since I've gotten to know him, I've noticed that's he's really funny, not telling corny jokes like Quill, but ones with actual meaning. If that makes any sense. A few times when I'd be talking away, he'd be very silent, no interrupting and he would actually _listen_ to me. Sometimes I catch him staring at me. Not like gaping-staring like he did when we first met, but like he's looking me over, scanning every inch of me, starting from the top of my head to the tip of my toes. He looks like he wants to tell me something really bad, but it usually passes after a while and I never get to hear what he wants to say.  
Also, he is really hot. Okay, okay, not like _that_, he is really cute, but I mean like his body temperature. He was picking me up once to go to the mall and he had a twig in his hair, like he was running around in the forest before he came to my house for some odd reason. I reached up to get it out of his hair and my hand brushes his forehead. I jerked my hand back, not expecting the excess heat.  
"Oh my god, Embry. You have a fever."  
I had given him a lecture on wearing a shirt so he doesn't get sick but he had to explain somehow that his skin is always that hot. It's a little different but cool, a walking heater.  
"You ready?"  
"Yeah, let me just get my phone."  
He smiles wide at me. I go back into my house and get my phone and take a second to look at the new text I have from Dawn, telling me that the hallway smells and she'll meet me in the parking lot instead of our lockers like usual. I walk back to the door to a quiet Embry, him looking at me with _that look,_ the one that looks me over, up and down, side to side. I blush.  
"Kayla, I want to ask you something," he says, his face serious "since I know where you live, where you go to school, your number." he says, counting them on his fingers. "I just want to take you, after school, to where you'll find me most of the time."  
"Your house?" I ask, surprised.  
"Well, not exactly. No." he shrugs.  
"Ookaay. Well will the owner of the house be fine with me coming over suddenly?"  
He looks at me, gazing into my blue eyes, as I gaze into his soft brown ones.  
"Kayla, i promise you, you are always welcome there."

* * *

"Forks High." Embry sighs, pulling up to the tall weather beaten school. "Maybe I should transfer here." he says to no one in particular.  
"Where _do_ you go?" I ask as I give him a sideways glance.  
"I go to the Rez."  
"You live in La Push?"  
"Yup."  
"Lucky." I mumble, gathering my backpack, seconds from opening the door, when he grabs my hand. My whole body immediately filling with a warm tingle.

"Kayla, can I try something?" he whispers.  
"Umm sure?" I reply, confused. He tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear, leaning closer ever so slightly. He gazes into my eyes with a deep, Embry stare, looking like he was lost and couldn't get back. All the while, leaning closer and closer.  
I sneeze.  
He quickly retreats back to his seat, and roars in laughter.  
"Nevermind," he says still chuckling "I'll do it later."  
I nod, and climb out of the car.  
"Thanks for the ride Embry."  
"Anytime," he says as I'm closing the door, and I swear, just before the door closed for good, I heard him whisper,  
"Literally."  
I shrug it off as I walk over to Dawn, who's waiting for me by the stairs, like promised, thumbs in mid-text on her Sidekick.  
"Who. Was. That?" she asks, staring at the car that's now making its way out of the parking lot.  
"Um, that's Embry Call. I met him and a few of his friends at the mall a few weeks ago."  
"More like Embry Call-Me-Maybe."  
"Don't you already have a boyfriend?"  
She smiles at me  
"Touché. C'mon. Let's go inside. The bells gonna ring soon."  
As I followed her to our lockers, I couldn't help but wonder what Embry was trying to do. The hair tucking, the leaning in, the lost gaze. What does that mean?  
"Ooh!" Dawn squeals, as she runs over to Max, immediately locking onto each other by the mouth.  
That's when it hits me.  
It hits me so hard, I'm gasping for air.  
It hits me like a speeding train.  
Or like a flyaway bowling ball.  
Embry Call was trying to kiss me.

* * *

"So, how was school?" Embry asks as I climb into his car for the second time today. I try to avoid his questioning gaze. _You tried to kiss me. You tried to kiss me. You tried to kiss me. _ I kept repeating the words in my head. Screaming them rather.  
"Good, you?"  
He runs a hand through his hair.  
"I uh... Didn't go to school today."  
"What? You-you _didtched_?"  
"Well I wouldn't say ditched. I had other stuff to do."  
"Stuff like what?" I ask, finally looking into his eyes now, glad to know that he can't see what's killing me on from the inside.  
"Stuff like...patrols."  
"Patrols..." I repeat dumbly.  
"Yeah... It's- it's complicated."  
"Ookaay. Well, let's go to this place now, shall we?"  
"Yeah, you're right." he says finally, tearing his eyes away from mine, starting the car and backing out of the parking lot and away from the school.

* * *

The drive wasn't very long. Maybe ten minutes max. We pulled up to a cozy looking yellow house.  
"This is Emily's. I spend most of my time here."  
We walk up the steps, and pause right outside the door.  
"Kayla, I just want you to know, that you are welcome here whenever. Really, anytime. It can be two in the morning. Whether you need to see one of us, or when you need help, or-or anything! Okay?"  
I smile at him.  
"Thanks Embry, really, but I wouldn't want to be like... I dunno, the barnacle kid. Ya know?"  
He throws his head back and laughs, mighty peals of laughter echoing in the distance.  
"Oh Kayla, you won't be the barnacle kid here. But just promise me that you will come here whenever you need anything. Promise me, will you?"  
I gaze into his eyes, eyes that are so full of concern, that it's impossible to say no.  
"Okay, Embry, I promise."  
He smiles wide at me, his whole face lighting up.  
"Seriously though," he says, "None of that barnacle kid stuff here, okay? Everyone's gonna love it when you're here."  
"Yeah? How do you know?" and no sooner are the words out of my mouth, when the door swings open, and Seth yells,

"KASEY!"  
Obviously excited to see me, he immediately grabs my hand and takes me on a tour of the house.  
"... And this is the living room, where, as you can see, we play the X-Box."  
He's right. Paul and Jacob were in some heated X-Box battle, their eyes glued to the screen. So when Embry came over and ruffled Jacob's hair in hello, Jake elbowed him right in the junk and said,  
"Dude, I'm busy."  
We were still laughing as Seth led me down a hallway. As we neared a door, he made the universal sign for 'shush'.  
"This is the guest room," he said, his voice barely audible. "Claire and Quill are playing princess. Do you have a camera?"  
I nodded, pulling out my iPod and getting the camera ready.  
"Camera or video?" I whispered back to him. He smirked.  
"Video."  
He opened the door without making a sound.  
"... And then you're suppos'd to say: Cwaire, you are the pwettyest pwincess in the whole wide world!" came a little girl's voice.  
"Okay, umm..." came a much deeper voice that could belong to no other than Quill. "Claire, you are the prettiest princess in the whole wide world."  
"Why thank you, pwince Wolfie. You are such a gentleman."  
I couldn't help it, I laughed. Quills head snapped to mine and Seth's position in the corner. He had a look of pure terror on his face. A face that was heavy in make-up, with lipstick smeared not only on his lips, but also on his cheeks. Make-up mostly done by a two year old. Oh, and let's not forget about all the pretty necklaces hanging on his neck, and the petite tiara placed upon his huge head.  
His eyes locked onto my iPod clutched in my hand. No sooner had Quill finally realized what we were doing, Seth was pushing me out the door yelling, "RUN!"  
I ran into the living room and jumped onto the couch where Embry was now sitting watching Paul and Jacob continue their battle. Quill comes rushing in, tripping over the cords and even pulling some out.  
"HEY!" came Paul, Jacob, and Embry's voices. One look at Quill, and they all burst out laughing, rolling over one another on the floor. Quill spots me and lunges for my iPod.  
"NO!" I shriek.  
Embry's head snaps up. He sees Quill lunging for me, and he charges at Quill, so fast it's almost not possible, knocking him clear across to the other side of the room.  
"YOU STAY OFF OF HER!" Embry roars. At the speed of lightning, Embry's at my side, hugging me and asking if I'm all right. I notice that everyone has stopped laughing, Seth in the doorway, absorbing the scene. The house is dead quiet, except for Embry's concerned questions.  
Claire comes rushing through the hallway, dressed in a cute Barbie princess dress. She sees Quill slumped in the corner.  
"QWILL!" she shrieks, rushing over to his side.  
I notice that Embry is shaking. Uncontrollably.  
"Embry?" I ask, my voice rising in fear. Fear for Embry. Fear for Quill. Fear for Me. _What have I gotten myself into?_  
Jake and Paul jump up and separate me from Embry's clutches, him still shaking. They rush him outside, and disappear into the forest.  
"Kasey, I'm so sorry," Quill whispers, his voice shaking slightly. "if I hadn't charged-if I hadn't lunged-you wouldn't-he wouldn't..." he trails off, looking into my eyes, Claire clutching his neck, tears silently falling down her cheeks.  
"Where-where did they go?" I ask, noting how my voice is slightly shaky as well. He clears his throat.  
"He went to burn off some steam. They went with him because... He can be... Well let's just say that's its smarter that they go with him."  
The house got quiet, neither of us moving.  
"It's never been this bad." says Seth from the doorway, where he hasn't moved an inch since he got there. "He really has imprinted then." he says to himself.  
"'imprinted'? What does that mean?" Seth's eyes dart to me.  
"Oh, did I say that out loud?"  
"Umm, yeah."  
"Well," he says nervously, "imprinting is, uh, we'll it's a phase that um-"  
"It's nothing." cuts Quill, shooting Seth a warning gaze, Seth retreating back through the hallway.  
"But we'll tell you one day." says a woman's voice from behind me, making me jump. I see a petite lady, with long glistening, black hair, and almond shaped eyes. She's absolutely beautiful. But then I see something that makes my heart drop. She has three deep scars running sown the right side of her face, dividing it into two sections:  
Up, down  
Happy, sad  
Shock, awe  
Before, after  
All bundled up into one person.  
"Hi," she says, reaching out her hand, completely oblivious to my stares. "I'm Emily."  
"I'm-I'm-" I stutter, trying to tear my eyes away from her scars, but not getting very far.  
"Ahh yes, you must be Kasey. I've heard a lot about you."  
"How? I haven't known them for long."  
She giggles, her laughter friendly and soft.  
"Sweetie, when one of our boys falls in love, it's very hard for them to keep it to themselves."  
I look into her eyes, seeing how they are a nice shade of light brown. _When one of our boys falls in love._  
"Come," she says. "Help me cook will you? The rest will be home soon."  
I nod robotically, following her into the kitchen.  
And somewhere in the forest, I think I heard a wolf howling.


	4. Vanilla, Cinnamon, PeanutButter & Banana

**Hey everyone :D sorry i didn't update yesterday (I thought i was on a roll D: ) but oh well, i was busy. Well here's chapter 4 for you :D**

**You know the drill.**

**Any questions? Ask away!**

**Just a nice comment? Review!**

**Any story ideas? all are accepted and considered, so PM (:**

**Thank you for all who have read/followed/reviewed, i love you all so much 3 -Sheep**

* * *

Emily is sweet. She's kind and loving like that of a mother. She accepted me before she even knew me. She was also easy to talk to. We talked about everything, movies, books, our families, places we want to visit. We also talked about the boys. I felt myself lighten up when I talked to her. She's literally like a pocketful of sunshine.

And she cooks.

Non-stop.

All day, all night.

24/7.

It's rare for her to leave the house. She can never leave.

Ever.

And yet, she's okay with that. She doesn't mind. At all.

I think that's why I decided to stay and help her. I don't even know how much time went by, just me and her chopping and baking, in the tiny kitchen of hers. So when a pair of hands slid around my waist, maybe that's why I jumped a foot and screamed. But the hands wouldn't let go, so I knew who it was. In the background, Jake, Paul, Seth, Quill, and Emily were laughing.

"Embry! You scared the crap out of me!" and suddenly I realized that I was wet. "Embry! You are soaking! You're getting me wet! What happened to you? Where did you go? How long has it been? Why did you charge at Quill? Why were you shaking so badly?" I ask, the questions just rolling over my tongue. He looks at me blankly.

"Repeat the question?"

I just laugh and burry my head in his chest.

"I missed you." I sigh. And once the words are out of my mouth, I realize that they are true. One hundred percent. No if's, and's, or but's. I really missed Embry.  
"I missed you too, Kayla." I smile, my head still resting on his chest._ He missed me. Apparently he loves me too. _

I back away and study him. His hair was damp and it stuck to his forehead. He had on different shorts than when he had left and they were obviously not his as they hung dangerously low on his hips, displaying a fine view of his plaid boxers beneath. I quickly look elsewhere, my face getting hot. He had a dirt smudge on his cheek and *_sigh*_ a twig in his hair. I reach up and pluck it out of his hair, him watching me with great curiosity.

"What happened to you?" I whisper softly. He smirks at me.

"I'll tell you only if you go out with me tonight." I purse my lips, considering his offer.

"Only if I get to choose where?" I ask finally. He squints at me, clearly debating if he should say yes or not.

"Okay fine." he says with a smile. He grabs his car keys from wherever he left them and meets me at the door. I clear my throat.

"Embry... are you forgetting something?" his gaze goes blank and his eyebrows knit together with confusion.

"Umm... no?"

I pause before answering him. (For effect)

"Go get a shirt, Embry."

He chuckles

"Oh, right."

He returns a few minutes later with a brown shirt that matches the color of his eyes almost perfectly, and the same shorts. His hair has dried a little I can see, probably from his ridiculously high body temperature. I frown a little. Lucky...

"Okay, lets go." I snatch the keys from his fingers playfully and then skip out the front door. Evidently surprised it takes a second or two to catch up with me and when he does, he's skipping right along my side.

"So, where are we going?" he asks finally while climbing into the passenger seat.

"It's a _surpriiiise." _I sing, my voice going up an octave.

"Awwww. Kaylaaaa." he whines "Tell me? _Pleeeeeassssse?_"He folds his hands together, prayer style, pouts his lip and looks at me with the cheesiest puppy eyes I have ever seen. _Wow... his eyes... now that I'm this close, were there gold flecks in them before? Chocolate milk, they look like chocolate milk puddles with sparkles. _

Omigod. Wut?

My eyes widen a little in horror. Chocolate_ milk puddles with sparkles?! What is wrong with me?_

I pop his lip back in and start the car, a little shaky. _Chocolate milk and sparkles. Pfftt._

"You'll see when we get there."

* * *

_I am lame. I am lame. He thinks I'm lame. Oh God, I am so lame. I am Queen Lameness, Daughter of King Lameolett, in rule of the country of LAME! _

"The _Pizza Machine_?!" he exclaims, his jaw dropping. _He thinks I'm lame. I'm going to hide in a corner now. The corner of shame. Lame more like. _

"Umm... yeah. I love this place. My parents used to take me here all the time." I explain quietly, my face getting really hot. Which by the way, is lame. "We can go somewhere else if you want," I say as I start backing the car out of the parking space. Before I can react, Embry shoots out of his seat and starts running down the lot, hands punching the air in victory.

"YEAHHH! THE PIZZA MACHINE!"

I stare in disbelief. A seventeen year old male, buff male, I should say, running down the parking lot of a children's play zone, yelling at the top of his lungs in triumph.

Change of plans then. I guess we're staying. I hop out of the car and quickly make my way up to the building to catch up to him before he start shoving little kids over to get a turn on the go-carts. I walk into the front door the warm air hitting my face and giving me chills. I find Embry in the middle of the room staring up at the ceiling.

"Do you smell that?" he asks as I get closer. "Foooood."

Oh yeah, there's a buffet here too. I guess it all works out then. I sniff the air. I don't smell any food, but I do smell the Pizza Machine. It has it's own smell, almost impossible to explain. Childhood memories flood in. _Oh look, there's that bench I peed on when Dad cracked a super corny joke. Look at that pole, I ran into it once. Nice big bruise in the middle of my forehead. _ I look to the counter where they sell toys. _And look, there's that big wolf plush that I've wanted for forever. _

I take in another whiff of the place, expecting the particular smell of the Machine but get something else instead. Something like... Vanilla and cinnamon. I close my eyes and smell again, trying to picture it in my head. Hmmm... what smells like vanilla and cinnamon? With nothing coming to mind, I open my eyes again. To find Embry looking down upon me with _that look._

"Do I smell good?" he chuckles. _What? Do I smell-? What? Vanil- Oh my G- vanilla and cinnamon __was Embry?_

"Haha, yeah, you do actually." I smile at him. He pumps his fist at his side.

"Yessss," he hisses "Score for Embry."

"C'mon, let's go pay."

We walk up to the counter together, to a brunette girl, about our age. She was ogling at Embry and leaned over the counter, exposing plenty of cleavage. _Ugh. Gross. _

"Two please." I ask her, along with a friendly smile. She giggles, directed at Embry.

"Okie dokie." She slides the two cards across the counter to him and flutters her lashes.

"Kayla look!" he yell/whispers. He reaches for the green army figurines displayed on the glass table, picks them up and creates a little war scene, complete with gun imitations. I pick the cards out of the brunette's hands while she stares at Embry with great confusion.

"You'll have to excuse my... cousin. He's a little boy locked into a seventeen year old's body."

Embry, beside me, laughs and throws his head back.

"The seconds statement is true, but the first? Cousin? Nahh, she's my girlfriend."He flashes her a white smile. The girl's face instantly drops. My face heats up. _Girlfriend?_

"He-he means... a friends whose a girl. Not... not the other kind." I stutter over my words. I sneak a sideways glance at Embry who looks sort of disappointed by my words. The girl (her name tag reads Brittany) slaps on a fake smile.

"Oh, I don't mind," She says with too much pep. "Have a great day!"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes at her. I take Embry by the hand and lead him into the main hall. Handing him his rechargeable card, I ask:

"So... food first, or games?" I pause. "Well actually... we might be too big for most of the games. The go-carts might be good though. I guess I didn't exactly think this out." I smile sheepishly at him. He returns it with a smirk of his own.

"Go-carts sound fine."

I pilot him to the go-cart building and we wait in line. The Machine was pretty empty today, probably because it was a Tuesday. The only people ahead of us was a family and their twelve year old son wearing one of those hat/cones announcing that it was his birthday today. _Good place to choose a party little man, a good choice indeed. _I tell the kid mentally. The go-cart operator guy tells us that since we're the only crowd and since it's the kid's birthday, we get to go for 15 minutes. Which is awesome! Because the normal time is about 5 minutes.

The kid goes into the first car, his dad behind him, Embry behind that guy and me behind Embry. The mom decided that she was going to stay on the walkway and take pictures. As the instructor is going over the rules (right pedal go, left pedal stop, green light is good, yellow light is last lap, etc.) I can't help but notice how _big_ Embry is in the little cart. He could probably drive the thing with his thumb and index fingers, and his legs were too long so he was kinda crunched up. I don't think he noticed any of it though because his smile was so huge I could easily count 28 teeth. The kid looked behind him, narrowing his eyes at Embry.

"I'm going to defeat you, big muscle guy." The dad laughed at his son.

"Blake, what do you think this is? Your birthday?" he glances back to Embry "Excuse my son, he's very competitive."

Embry waves him off in a nice way and directs his attention to the kid.

"Be careful, little man, my middle name is 'speedy wheels'"

Blake laughs and shakes his head, his cone/hat following along with his movements. The operator starts the countdown from 10...9...8...7654321 GO!

The kid stomps on the gas and speeds off down the course, the dad quickly behind him and Embry targeting the kid and following on his six. I think I sat there for a moment, conclusively surprised at the speed of the guys. After a few seconds I shrug and try to catch up to the dad. I hustle down the course, the pedal pushed down as far as it could go. I laugh as I think of Ricky Bobby's quote in Talladega Nights: "I'm goin fast, Mama, I'm goin fast."

And that's how it went for the next fifteen minutes. Embry and Blake always next to each other battling with speed. Each would hold first place position for a few seconds before the other would pass, the cycle going on an on. The dad kept a steady pace, turning easily and such like a real licensed driver, someone who followed the rules of the road and tries not to get a speeding ticket. Me? I crashed multiple times, enough to the point where Embry and Blake actually _lapped _me. Cue the woman driver jokes.

In the end, Blake won with a face of utter shock.

"Mom! Dad! I beat big muscle guy!" he exclaimed.

Embry of course came in second. I think he purposely let the kid win, which is actually really cute of him. The dad then came in third, and I ultimately brought up the rear.

That's right. I came in fourth place. Time for the happy dance.

I watch as they all get those cheesy medals for their place in the race. Embry comes up to me and gathers me in a hug, his silver medal gleaming.

"So," he says with a big smile. "food now?"

I giggle at his eagerness. I take his hand and we head to the chow hall.

As soon as we walked into the door, Embry fell onto his knees and I think he drooled a little bit. I could see why. The buffet was filled with plenty of fresh food, their smells wafting through the air. And guess what? It was _all ours_. Pizza, spaghetti, bread sticks, muffins, cupcakes, hot dogs, tacos, nachos, ice cream, lemonade, soda, smoothies, flurries, Kool-aid... Oh crap, I have to pee.

"Hey, Embry, I have to go to the bathroom real quick. I'll be right back okay?"

Instead of answering, he stretches out his arms to his sides as if to soak in the entire cafeteria.

I laughed all the way to the bathroom.

Walking through the door, the smell of bleach immediately hits my nose. The only company was a mother hoisting her little three year old daughter on her hip so the girl could wash her hands. The mom smiles at me as I walk past them. I do my business and wash my hands, the mirror above the sinks reflecting my face back at me. My hair was crazy, sticking up in all directions from the carts. _Oh, how attractive._ I brush my hair out with my fingers and think about Embry, waiting in the buffet. Haha. Waiting? Nah, his face is probably swimming in the doughnut bin, or he's taking a bath in the Slurpees My stomach knots up. _He called me his girlfriend today..._ My hand slips and I accidentally yank out a few hairs making me cringe and washing the thought away.

Declaring myself presentable, I make my way back to Embry. I find him seated at a four person table with enough food surrounding him to feed an army, eyes glued to the ScoobyDoo playing on the wall from a projector. I sit across from him and grab the small plate of untouched spaghetti. Finally noticing me, he stares at the plate of food in my hands, He stops, mid-bite to his pizza and just stares, his yes basically screaming: _Oh no she didn'. She jus' took mah spaghetti. _I give in, twirl some noodles onto a fork and hold it out towards him to take a bite. He smiles as if I had read his mind.

Surprisingly, we had finished all the food in five minutes. Or rather _he_ finished all the food while I only had a bite or four. After we had put all the dishes away, we decided to get a big bowl of dessert together. Automatically, I fill the bowl sky high with vanilla. Only when I see Embry watching me is when I realize that he might've wanted something different.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want chocolate or something?" I ask, already on my way to the trash can. He catches my wrist.

"No, actually. I don't really dig chocolate."

Oh my god. I almost cried of happiness. A guy who likes vanilla! Smiling I add one of those cool sticks of cinnamon.

Vanilla and cinnamon.

Just like Embry.

He purses his lips.

"it's missing something." he walks off and returns with a banana and a jar of peanut butter. He spoons peanut butter into the ice cream and mixes them together. I have to admit, it looks really yummy.

Finally, he unpeeled the banana and set it down carefully in the middle.

"Impressive." I say raising my eyebrows in amazement. He shrugs.

"I just have a good taste, I guess."

We sit back down at our table and set the bowl down in between us.

"Now, time to split this juicy thing right down the middle." he says, his ladle of a spoon in hand. "Sixty-forty, if that's okay."

I laugh and split the ice cream. My half and his half. Or rather, my third and the rest for him.

"So..." I start, feeling this is the best time to ask him. He promised anyway. "What happened today?"

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Kayla, I feel... very protective of you, okay? You have to understand that, and when Quill attacked you, I just... lost it. Jake and Paul took me into the forest to... punch the life out of some trees, I guess you could say. I yelled some potty words to the sky and then I exploded... At Jake I mean!" he says the last part quickly, making me jump a little. "I exploded at Jacob and I punched him and he pushed me into the cold lake. I felt a lot better at that." he says nodding, looking past me into nothing.

"Oh..." I say lamely (surprise?), staring down into my ice cream. _He feels protective of me? Why?_ A thought occurs to me.

"Just after you had left, Seth said something about... imp... imli, no... imp- _imprinting_ or something? What's that?"

His face drops and some of the color leaves his cheeks.

"Ah, ah, ahh." he says finally. "I promised to only tell you what happened to me today. Not that. Not yet."

I purse my lips. _Not today huh? Well at least I know he'll tell me someday. _

I nod.

"Okay," I sigh.

"Do I get to pick the place?" he smirks.

"Sure"

He dives his large spoon in for more ice cream and instead gets the loud _ding_ of the silverware hitting the bottom of the bowl. He gasps and his eyes go wide. I look down to see how much I have left and sigh in relief when I see that I have plenty. Embry eyes me and my ice cream. I recognize that look... the look that the guys give each other when there's only one muffin left... I gasp as Embry tries to take a swipe at my ice with his spoon. I block him with mine.

"Hahaha," I laugh evilly "You cannot get past my defenses without-"

He lurches for my cream again, getting past my spoon guard and takes some of my precious frozen milk. He shoves his ladle in his mouth, the biggest grin on his face.

"Hey!" I yell playfully. "That was mine!"

"Stolen ice cream tastes better." he says matter-of-factly. I giggle as I scoop another bite. Spoon poised halfway to my mouth, I see Embry looking at me with puppy dog eyes. A little part of my brain whispers _chocolate milk with sparkles._

Shut up.

I re-route my spoon and fly it to him.

That's right, airplane style. I resist the urge to say "Here comes the wittle airplane! Vroom vroom!"

I am such a kid...

He smiles before taking the bite. Alas, the last bite of precious ice cream remains and its _all mine._ I scoop it into my mouth before he can take it.

Wait...

Embry just took a bite off of this exact spoon that is now hanging out of my mouth. So... does that mean I like... indirectly frenched with him or something? The thought of kissing Embry makes my stomach flip like crazy and I almost spit my ice cream out. I quickly take the bowl to the kitchen counter, my face heating up. _I cant believe I just thought about kissing Embry. Naughty, naughty Kayla! Bad girl!_ I scold myself.

_But... he _did_ call you his girlfriend today... _

_No. Friend who's a girl. _

_He admitted his love for you!_

_Friendly love, friendly love._

_He feels protective of you!_

…

_no comment..._

I look across the buffet to see Embry, head resting softly in his hand, watching Johnny Bravo thoughtfully on the wall.

_Embry doesn't like me, _ I try to convince myself (key word: Try) _Embry is... Embry. And I'm... me. Nothing special. _

"You ready?" I say with fake cheer that I hope he doesn't notice. He nods and stands upright, smiles at me, and does a 'ladies first' sweep with his arms. I parade through the hall to the main double doors, only pausing to stare at my plush grey wolf.

_Goodbye, my little friend. I will get you someday._

Embry follows my gaze, locking onto the wolf. He shrugs it off. We climb back into his car, me in the passenger seat this time.

"so, where to now?" I ask.

"umm.. I forgot something, I'll be right back." he quickly runs down the parking lot and is gone for a full five minutes. When he returns, he's got a really big grin on his face and holding-i am not joking- MY WOLF! Somehow he stuffs it onto my lap and grins at me with great victory.

"Embry! You didn't! Awwwhh! He's so cute and (cue Agnes quote) so fluffy!"

"You like it?" he asks eagerly, his face lighting up.

"Of course I do." I scratch it's fluffy ear and study it's marble eyes. Brown. Like Embry's.

_Shut up_.

"Thank you." I say softly to him. The car goes quiet for a while. I occupy myself by carefully placing the wolf down at my feet.

"Hey, Kayla?" Embry whispers quietly.

"Hmm?" I hum, looking up at him.

"Do you know what it means when a guy buys a girl a plush toy of her favorite animal?" he cocks his head to the side. Confused, I look up to the car roof, hoping it might hold the answers.

"Umm... no?" I look back down at him, his gaze meeting mine with _that look_.

"This..." he whispers so quietly I can barely hear him.

And just like that, Embry leans forward and ever so carefully presses his lips to mine. I stiffen with shock, but quickly melt.

_Embry is kissing me! _ I scream in my head. I crush my lips onto his, kissing him back. His tongue licks my lips, asking for entrance, and I let him in. My hands slide up his chest, to rest on his shoulders, on his neck, in his hair, back down to his shoulders.

Rinse, wash, repeat.

My heart was pounding and I felt light headed.

He tasted like ice cream.

Cinnamon, vanilla, peanut butter, vanilla, banana, cinnamon, red, white, brown, yellow, fireworks, rainbows, ponies, unicorns, Pegasus, wolf.

He knots his hands in my hair in attempt to pull me closer to him, if that was even possible. He leaves my lips and trails kisses down my neck while I catch my breath. The car smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. Like Embry.

Embry.

He plants a kiss on my collarbone and finds his way back to my lips.

Vanilla, peanut butter, cinnamon, banana, peanut butter, vanilla, cinnamon, banana, cinnamon, vanilla.

The thoughts rush through my head, screaming at me, no filter.

My head felt like it was about to explode, shivers riding up and down my arms, my stomach knotting up.

A new energy was coursing through my veins.

Banana, peanut butter, vanilla, cinnamon.

But of course all sugar rushes must end.

Peanut butter, vanilla, banana, cinnamon.

I think I passed out


End file.
